The (R)M-1 metabolite of pentoxifylline is known as lisofylline and is known to have similar properties to pentoxifylline.
Deuterated (R) M-1 metabolites of pentoxifylline and related compounds have been reported as having therapeutic utility in WO2009/108383. There is a need for commercially feasible methods for producing such deuterated (R)-M-1 metabolites, as well as other deuterated (R)-alcohols.